Samantha Stark
Samantha Stark is an original and current troupe member of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. She was a 2016 Audio Verse Award Finalist for her work on the show. She has also written a bit for the show. Samantha was on active duty in the US Navy for seven years, where she was a television newscaster, then an anchor, before moving into radio, where her true love started. She learned how to script, edit, cast, and voice, and enjoyed being entertaining over stiff news. After making the decision to leave the Navy, she lived in Washington State, then moved to Montana for a job in a radio station, where she met some great people from Oregon, who got her into podcasting. She also does on-screen acting and voice over. She is a certified canine obedience trainer. Her Twitter handle is @Samanthastark3 and she podcasts at www.notanotherpodcast.com Sam is also the Director of Marketing and Special Media for parent network It's All Been Done Presents, where she produces and hosts Quarterly Book Club ''and writes ''Stark Story Snacks. She has twice been selected as a winner for It's All Been Written, having submitted under a false name so as not to influence the judges, and she won the competition in 2019. She appeared as an actress in the audio adaptation of the 2018 It's All Been Written ''winner, ''The Blindest Date, ''and the 2019 winner, ''Sun and Moon, ''the latter of which she co-directed. Sam's ''Meet the Cast podcast episode was the fifth of that series, released as podcast episode 28. Characters Main Characters * Kimberly Benson / The Topnotch Tangler in The Topnotch Tangler. * Staci Xxx in Pornstar Detectives. * Jackie Watts in Mystery Dream Team. * Celestine in Evangalien. * Sam in The EPA. * Sammy in Nothing's Been Started Television Minute. Recurring Characters * Ambassador Nixon, Lt. Francine, and Cadet Sylvia 'Bernie' Bernard in Universe Journey, as well as substitute casting for Tokaladie. * Nan in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. * Dame Cordelia Bench in Privates. * Mayor Regina Hayes in Morning Show. Former Recurring Characters * Casey in The Scary Dead. * Pootie in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. Guest Characters Commercials * Emily Cooper in Life With A Voice Actor "The Coopers." * Sam in "Anniversary Break." * Sarah in Ghost Buddies "Reboot" and "Making the Movie." * Sam S. in Tina's "Choirs." * Kid #1 in Splunk ''"Splunk Strikes Back." * Kamomile in ''IABDPR "Rubbing Chicken" (rerun substitute for IABD Classic 2). * Lily in Tina's "Fires" (rerun substitute for IABD at The Nest). * Sam in "The Medes Promo." Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * Student #2 in "The New Class." * Abby Reynolds in "Mind If I Smoke" (substitute casting). * Joey in "...And Sprinkles On Top." * Stacey in "Punch." Itsahlbend Theatre * Ant Extra in "The Grasshopper and the Ants." * Gretel in "Hansel and Gretel." * Ygrette in "Hector My Hedgehog" Packer & Ratcliff * Jane Wells in "Alls Wells." * Margaret in "The Knight Shift." * Dirk in "The Pursuit of Packer." * Queen Jolanta in "Medieval Times." The Scary Dead * Courtney in "Break Out" (rerun for OGP's West Grandview Fringe Festival 2016). Universe Journey * Clint in "Trapped on the Bridge." * Commander Bernie Sanders (non-speaking) in "Weekend at Commander Sanders'" and "Neu Life." * Karen in "Dirt's Women." * Jane in "The Universe Journey RPG Event." * Jo'Quil in "Eee Zee Aaa." * Fitzy in "Spring Break" (substitute casting). * Laura in "Going Home." * Butler in "Universe Journey: The Musical." * Street Person #2 in "City of the Past That, In a Way, Exists Forever" (rerun for IABD Classic 2). * Marloh in "A Life Well Lived." Writing Sam has contributed some writing to the show. She developed the premise for Evangalien, including much of the first episode's dialogue. She also wrote the commercial series Life With A Voice Actor, which she later made a full segment. She helped write lyrics for "Universe Journey: The Musical." She has served on the writing pitch committee since its inception in 2018, which meets twice a year to go over upcoming story arcs. Sam also penned the following episodes: Mystery Dream Team * "Violet's Out of Body Experience" The Topnotch Tangler * "Turtle Township" Directing In 2019, Sam joined the rotating directing team. She has direct the following shows: * Show XLIV * Show XLVIII * Show XLIX * Show LVIII * Show LIX = Category:Troupe Member